


Sore

by DarkEchoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingering, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes





	Sore

     Noya leaned back on the couch, looking over at Asahi. Asahi glanced down and smiled at him.  
     "Do you want anything to eat?"  
     "Your dick."  
     "What?" Asahi wailed and Noya snickered.   
     "You heard me." Asahi looked down. "So no?"  
     "I... We have practice tomorrow. You'll be sore."  
     "I'll be sore from stretching." Noya pointed out and Asahi sighed. "I mean if you don't want to fuck me you don't have to. I'll just be sad for the rest of forever." He mumbled and sat back up, his back to Asahi. Asahi sighed and walked over, resting his hands on Noya's shoulders. He bent down and kissed the top of his head softly.   
     "I want to." He murmured, sliding his hand down Noya's chest. "But I want you to be able to play with us tomorrow." He kissed Noya's neck.   
     "I'll be able to practice tomorrow. I can take it." Noya insisted, turning his head to peck Asahi's lips. "Please?" Asahi sighed.  
     "Since you asked so nicely..." Asahi bent down and picked Noya up. He wrapped his legs around Asahi's waist, nibbling his neck softly. Asahi carried Noya down the hall and into his room. He shut and locked the door, then pushed Noya down onto the bed. He grabbed the hem of Noya's shirt and pulled it off, dropping it down onto the floor. Noya reach down and tugged Asahi's pants and briefs down in one motion, then slid his hand up Asahi's bare chest. He wrapped his hand around Asahi's neck and pulled his head down, connecting their lips. Asahi moved his hand down and pushing his shorts down. Noya kicked them off the rest of the way and pulled his head back.  
     "Do you have lube?" He asked and Asahi nodded.   
     "Yeah... You brought a whole bottle last time." Asahi said and reached over to the bedside table, pulled the bottom drawer open, and grabbed the lube out. He squeezed some onto his fingers and looked up at Noya. Noya spread his legs and wiggled his hips.   
     Asahi moved forward towards Noya, pressing his hand against Noya's entrance. He pushed a finger in slowly, watching Noya bite his lip. He pushed against Asahi's hand and tugged on his hair.   
     "Add another one." He said and Asahi slipped another finger in. He pumped them in and out a few times, then scissored them apart. Noya wiggled against him and pulled off. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his hands, grabbing Asahi's cock and slathering the lube on it. He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his ass up, looking over his shoulder at Asahi.   
     "You're going to be so sore..." Asahi muttered and leaned down, kissing Noya's neck.  
     "I'll be fine."  
     "Don't come complaining to me." Asahi grunted as he pushed in slowly. Noya tensed, burying his face in the pillows. "Don't get stiff, you might tear." Asahi warned and Noya forced himself to relax. Asahi kept going until he was all the way in and kissed Noya's jaw. He brushed his fingertips across Noya's stomach and hummed softly.  
     "Asahi..."  
     "You're so warm and tight..." Asahi murmured and Noya moaned softly, turning his head. Asahi kissed down the side of his neck and pulled out slowly. He thrust back in and Noya moaned loudly, pressing his face further into the pillow. Asahi continued at a slow pace until Noya jerked back against him and turned his head.  
     "Faster." He said and Asahi smiled. "And harder." Noya bit his lip while he thought for a moment. "Pound me." Asahi pecked Noya's lips.   
     "Okay." He waited for Noya to get situated before snapping his hips forward quickly. Noya moaned loudly and pushed back against him. Asahi continued to move his hips at an impossible speed, thrusting as hard as he could. Noya pushed against him desperately each time he pulled out, gasping when he slammed back into the smaller boy. Asahi leaned down kissed Noya's neck. Noya whimpered and turned his head to face Asahi, connecting their lips sloppily. Asahi pressed against him roughly, moaning as Noya whimpered into his mouth.  
     "A-Asahi, I-I'm..." He groaned and pushed against Asahi, clenching around him and screaming into the pillow as he came. Asahi moaned loudly and came inside Noya, gasping and leaning down, resting his head on Noya's back. He waited for a few moments before pulling out and dropping onto the bed beside Noya. He pulled Noya down beside him and nuzzled his neck.   
     "I love you." He hummed and Noya bumped his head softly against Asahi's chest.   
     "You hurt my butt."  
     "Shh... Go to bed. It's late." He kissed Noya's head. "We have to get up early for practice."  
     "Fuck." Noya groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.  
     "I warned you." Asahi murmured and Noya sighed. "I'm sorry." Asahi said and waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he glanced down. Noya's eyes were shut, his shoulder rising and falling slowly. "Always so fast to fall asleep..." Asahi chided, but yawned. He tugged the blanket up to Noya's shoulder and his chest. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
